L'aube se lève
by tsuudama
Summary: Tu sais je ne tiendrait pas encore bien longtemps, alors pars finir ce qu’il te reste à faire et revient vite, pasque ça devient de plus en plus dur de le maintenir en place. Sasunaru.


**Disclaimer: **Tout à moi... Pas possible? snif. Bon ba il ne me reste lus que l'intrigue alors.

**Avertissement:** Cette histoire comporte une allusion à une relation entre homme, vous êtes prévenus, homophobe cliqué sur la petite croix rouge.

On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture

L'aube se lève, brouillant un instant ma vue devant ce spectacle. L'air vivifiant et mystérieux de la nuit décline avec l'apparition de l'astre solaire teintant l'horizon des chaudes couleurs du levant.

Tant de choses se sont passé à l'endroit où je me tient, des évènements heureux, c'est là que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois; des mauvais moments, c'est ici que j'ai compris qu'il partait pour de bon. Mais les bons moments sont toujours les plus forts. C'est en tout cas ceux que je retient, les autres ne sont que brumes hantant mes rêves et mes cauchemars.

Ça fait à peu près trois ans maintenant que j'ai perdu mes premiers hommes, juste deux ans après que tu sois repartit, à vraiment bien y réfléchir tu n'était jamais véritablement revenu mais dans mon cœur ces quelques jours passé ensembles valaient bien des mois entiers. Je ne peux simplement pas imaginer que tout le chemin que nous avons parcouru ensemble nous mène dans un cul de sac à cause de nos fiertés respectives, je ne veux même pas concevoir que tu ne me reviendras pas, que tu est mort, porté disparu depuis deux ans maintenant. Un an seulement, après cette maudite guerre contre Akatsuki, pendant laquelle j'ai enfin pu te revoir, te toucher, sentir la vie battre en toi et me rassurer.

Pendant deux ou trois jours nous avons combattu côte à côte, tués et blessés des centaines de personnes pour la survie du village laissant la plaine et la forêt recouverte d'un macabre voile rouge et d'une odeur de mort. Je peux encore revoir clairement tous ces corps étendu, démembrés, grièvement blessés, ou tout simplement mort regardant le ciel avec leurs yeux vides d'expression, entendre leurs cris de douleur résonnant autour de la zone du combat comme un garde fou à ceux qui retenterais de me provoquer. Aussi bien que je peux ressentir l'excitation qui brûlait mes veines, la joie sauvage qui me prenait aux tripes me donnant une irrésistible envie de rire pendant les combats à mort que nous menions. Je ne peux pas nier que j'aime combattre à mort, ressentir cette excitation sauvage des hommes devenus prédateurs, cette indicible joie d'aller jusqu'au bout, de sentir du sang chaud couler sur ses mains et de contempler sa victime expiré son dernier souffle en savourant ma victoire et ma force. Je ne peux pas non plus nier que je veux protéger ce village, ces habitants, mes amis , te protéger toi, parce que je t'aime aussi fort et aussi profond qu'il soit humainement possible d'aimer quelqu'un. Me croirais-tu si je t'expliquais qu'au fond de moi se cache réellement un monstre prêt à ressurgir à la moindre colère un peu trop forte et à tuer quiconque l'aura déclenchée, me croirais-tu si je t'apprenais que tous les jours je viens ici et que je m'assois pendant des heures regardant avec espoir l'orée de la forêt.

Tu me rirais sûrement au nez en me traitant de baka. Je ne demande pourtant pas grand-chose, juste de pouvoir t'apercevoir, savoir que tu es bien parmi nous dans le monde des vivants que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais, que tu resteras avec moi. Je ne demande vraiment rien alors pourquoi est-ce que je me dis que j'en demande trop, que tu m'as laissé tomber pour partir vers quelque chose de plus attrayant.

Pourtant j'ai essayé de t'oublier, j'ai vraiment essayer. Mais ça ne marche pas, à chaque fois que je touchais la personne qui était en face de moi j'avais, j'ai, l'impression de t'avoir trahis. Je ne faisait rien de mal, nous n'étions pas et ne sommes pas amants alors pourquoi est-ce que je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues, la tristesse et la peur m'envahir un peu plus, s'engouffrant en moi comme un vent d'hivers me glaçant jusqu'aux os. J'ai si froid, tellement froid quand tu n'est pas là à mes côtés, la solitude revient m'étouffant toujours un peu plus. La situation n'est pourtant plus la même mais je me sens encore plus seul qu'avant, les gens me détestent moins maintenant. J'ai des amis précieux qui sont toujours là pour moi, une famille attentive et bienveillante. Mais je me sens encore plus seul que lorsque tu étais présent. Je ne veux rien de plus que pouvoir te revoir et me rassurer même si tu es marié, que tu as des enfants, que tu ne m'aimes plus, je veux juste te revoir est-ce trop demander? Juste ça , je vous en supplie, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps dans cet état, peut-être un an ou deux mais pas plus.

Le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds, je ne sens plus rien , c'est normal ? Peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir te revoir, si je meurt, mon esprit sera libéré de sa prison de chair, il pourra certainement partir te rejoindre, j'aurais alors la preuve que tu vas bien, que tu es bien vivant quelque part en étant heureux.

Mais je ne meurt pas, apparemment quelque un m'en empêche, je ne sais pas qui c'est , mais je le tuerais pour m'avoir empêcher de trouver la paix. Je me sens soulevé, quelqu'un me porte certainement, je distingue des bruits, des cris avant de tomber évanoui dans les bras de mon pseudo sauveur, je ne veux rien de plus qu'un cocon où je ne ressentirais plus rien, juste le temps de me remettre en état. On me souffle que c'est la voie de la facilité, que la fuite n'avance jamais à rien , je souris c'était ma phrase avant, avant que tout arrive et que je me rende compte que les contes de fées n'existe pas, qu'on ne m'accepterais jamais tel que je suis, alors j'ai changé, je me suis enfuis au plus profond de moi-même et j'ai pris les trais d'un imbécile heureux, un peu con. Pourtant tu sais j'y crois à mes discours, dur comme fer, mais là aujourd'hui je ne veux pas me battre, je veux juste me laisser aller, reprendre mon souffle. Respirer à nouveau, ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus rien voir. Juste quelques instants, histoire de deux ou trois jours quoi.

On essaye de me réveiller par la force mais je cours pour m'enfoncer plus profondément dans ce cocon, je ne veux pas me réveiller, pas maintenant, encore quelques instants, laissez moi juste quelques instant de plus. Cette fois ci la secousse est plus puissante que la dernière mais je résiste, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne veulent pas comprendre mon désir, ils peuvent bien me remplacer pour un temps, je ne suis pas irremplaçable après tout… Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, un homme fait de chair, grand et musclé les cheveux blonds couvrant mes yeux bleus turquoise et mon dos, pas spécialement intelligent et passablement fort. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis autant exceptionnel qu'ils veulent bien me le faire croire, si je l'était j'aurais réussit à le retenir, à l'empêcher de partir loin de moi… Une autre secousse toujours plus forte que le précédente - la troisième si je compte bien - mais je refuse de revenir, pas maintenant, juste encore un peu de temps, j'entends une voix qui m'appelle au loin. Je ne veux pas y croire ça ne peux pas être lui, comment aurait-il pu revenir aussi vite?

- Sasuke…

Oui, voilà c'est ça que je veux pour me réveiller, qu'il soit à côté de moi, je ne demande pas qu'il soit joyeux ou en colère, qu'il ressente ses émotions pour moi prouverait qu'il éprouve des sentiments à mon égard et qu'il s'inquiète. Je ne veux pas, je n'en vaut pas la peine, il est bien mieux sans moi. Je veux juste une présence physique. Parfois je l'imagine ici avec moi me souriant tendrement et puis la réalité me reprend peu de temps après et je l'imagine avec la personne qu'il aime, lui souriant, la touchant, l'embrassant. C'est une torture mais c'est mieux ainsi, il me l'a suffisamment fait comprendre, je ne suis pas bien pour lui, je ne suis d'ailleurs bien pour personne, il n'y a qu'a lui que je ne pouvais faire du mal. Ça y est mes pensées, mes peurs, mes doutes, mes souffrances s'effacent petit à petit et je sombre enfin dans un rêve éveillé ou plus rien ne vient me déranger.

Le calme plat, le silence, enfin, ici je serais heureux, il n'y aura plus rien pour m'atteindre, je laisse un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres et un soupir de bien être traverser ma bouche. Je suis bien.

- Il ne reviendra pas, il s'est coupé du monde volontairement. Qui lui en voudrait après toute ces épreuves…

- Sasuke.

-Il faut trouver quelque chose Hogake-sama, on ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état, pas lui. On ne l'admettrais pas.

- Laissez moi du temps.

Intermède:

Ce journal appartient au futur Hokage, quiconque le lira souffrira ma colère.

Je sais, je sais, écrire un journal à douze ans alors que je suis apprenti ninja. Mais il n'y a qu'a lui à qui je peux me confier.

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai douze ans et je deviendrais le futur Hokage. Je ne connais pas mes parents, les autres disent que je suis un orphelin, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, un monstre ne peut être mis au monde par des humains, non? Je ne devrais pas le savoir, mais j'entends les gens chuchoter autour de moi, 'faut dire aussi qu'ils sont vraiment pas discret dans leur genre. Même mes camarades de classes me regardent avec un air bizarre comme si je faisait peur et que j'allais leur faire du mal. Pourtant je ne veux faire de mal à personne moi, je veux juste qu'il fassent un peu attention à moi.

Pas comme Sasuke, c'est le garçon le plus froid que j'ai jamais vu, il n'aime personne à part lui-même, il parle méchamment à Sakura-chan, et il la regarde même pas, il ne sais pas ce qu'il loupe et la chance qu'il a. C'est comme si il s'en fichait, comme si le monde extérieur ne l'intéressait pas. Peut être lui a-t-on fait du mal à lui aussi. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se coupe volontairement du monde, ce n'est pas la solution. Lui au moins il a de la chance, les gens ne le regarde pas méchamment et ne le traite pas de monstre.

Tient tu sais je l'ai encore croisé dans la rue, j'ai un bleu énorme sur la totalité de mon bras. Je ne peux plus bouger mon poignet, il est tout enflé et bleu. Demain, j'ai l'examen, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire si je ne peux plus bouger mes doigts.

Mais, je n'irai pas à l'hôpital, sinon ils me tueront, c'est-ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a dit que j'étais un monstre et que je ferais du mal à quiconque m'approcherait, et que les villageois n'hésiterons pas à me faire du mal, encore plus que lui, pourtant aujourd'hui, il a été gentil avec moi tu sais, il m'a pas tapé trop fort, il a juste baissé mon pantalon et il m'a dit de fermé mes yeux. Je l'ai entendu gémir et crié et j'ai sentit quelque chose de froid sur ma figure et mon corps, j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait mal au bras. Il m'a dit que je ne deviendrais jamais rien et que je resterais un monstre parce que je ne savais pas obéir aux ordres. Mais je te jure que ce n'était pas parce que j'ai voulu désobéir.

C'était juste pour voir ce que c'était. Juste pour ça.

Fin intermède

Après plusieurs jours d'intenses réflexions Tsunade avait trouvé un plan, qu'elle jugeait infaillible. Elle avait d'ailleurs réunit tout le monde dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour le leur exposé.

Elle soupira de nostalgie en parcourant d'un coup d'œil circulaire la pièce. Le Rokudaime l 'avait réaménagée à sa guise, il restait cependant majoritairement comme avant. Il avait réussit à apporter sa touche personnelle à cette veille pièce sans qu'on s'en aperçoive .

Pas qu'à cette pièce d'ailleurs, elle se remémora avec un sourire l'agrandissement d'Ichiraku, ça avait fait jasé au village pendant pas mal de temps. C'était peut de temps après sa nomination, l'Hokage avait choisit d'agrandir Ichiraku -projet cher à son cœur- l'annonce officielle avait été faite deux jour après sa nomination. Il avait annoncé ça avec un grand sourire et avait répliqué à ceux qui hurlait que c'était come ça et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis parce que ça déplaisait à quelques personnes. Tout ses proches l'avait regardé en riant, ils avaient à juste titre parié un dîner que le premier projet de leur Hokage serait d'agrandir ce restaurant.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper plus avant de l'économie du village, chose qu'il délégua à Shizune par la suite. La guerre se faisait de plus en plus sentir, certains pays se rangeaient du côté d'Akatsuki et d'autres du leur, il montra à cette occasion son habileté et son intelligence, ceux qui le pensaient sot revinrent sur leurs positions, toutes les équipes qu'il créait revenaient victorieuses.

En voyageant dans ses souvenirs, elle finit par tomber sur le jour où la bataille qui devait déterminé l'issus du combat eut lieu. Elle se rappela le visage heureux qu'il avait eu ce jour quand des ninjas étaient venus l'avertir que l'Uchiwa voulait sa place dans le combat qui s'engageait, le sourire qu'il avait eu à ce moment là aurait pu ternir l'éclat du soleil si il s'était montré. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis vola plusieurs mètres plus loin, elle l'entendis crier qu'il lui laissait les rênes ici et qu'il allait combattre, jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait vu aussi heureux. Elle le regarda partir inquiète pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, elle se doutait que l'Uchiwa ne reviendrait pas au village, qu'il était juste là parce que malgré tout il était un ninja de Konoha et qu'il revenait animé de la même pulsion que lui quelque temps plus tôt. Il voulait juste protéger ce qui lui était cher et après il repartirait, elle le détestait pour ça. Cette faculté qu'il avait de lui faire du mal sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui faisait de faux espoir, il repartirait après elle en était aussi certaine qu'ils allaient gagner cette guerre, et lui, il lui demanderait de partir à sa recherche, et comme d'habitude il ne le ramènerait pas. Mais cette fois ci elle ne céderai pas, il ne pouvait plus partir, pas avec le poste qu'il occupait. Être Hokage signifiait protéger son village et ses habitants. Il était la figure de proue du navire et tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui en permanence attendant de suivre ses ordres. Il ne pouvait donc pas partir et les abandonner comme ça pour un simple caprice. Bien sûr, elle savait que sans lui il ne serait pas heureux, et qu'il avait droit au bonheur plus que n'importe qui d'autre, mais elle ne le laisserait pas se détruire, pas comme ça et pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait fournit pour mettre sur pied son rêve.

Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux et sorti de ses pensées, dans son esprit un plan s'était imposé, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle préférait mais elle n'en voyait pas d'autre, d'ailleurs ne l'avait-il pas réclamé lui-même.

Elle savait que la seule chance qui leur restait pour qu'il se réveille c'était son retour. Elle ferait donc appel à lui.

D'un mouvement de main elle replaça ses couettes blondes dans son dos et se permit un sourire. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur joueuse, elle avait bien vu ses réactions lors du combat, ses gestes et ses déplacements se faisait toujours en fonction d'une seule et même constance, le protéger. Si elle faisait circuler la rumeur que le Rokudaïme hokage était en danger de mort, elle était presque sûre- à 90%-de le voir apparaître dans les jours suivant l'annonce.

Bien sûr ce plan comportait aussi sa part de risque, l'Hokage c'était fait de nombreux ennemis et si cette information était mal dispersée et quelle tombait chez eux, ils risquaient d'attaquer.

Un gémissement lui échappa, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, une migraine diagnostiqua-t-elle, elle posa deux doigts sur ses tempes et les massa en petits cercles, progressivement, elle ajouta un peu de son chakra pour faire refluer la douleur, au moins le temps de la réunion, après elle irait se reposer un peu avant que l'inquiétude ne reprenne le dessus et qu'elle soit trop stressé pour pouvoir prendre un peu de repos. Un bruit la tira de son exercice, elle tourna la tête vers la pendule, il était l'heure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, les jeunes de nos jours étaient vraiment irrespectueux et impolis, en même tems ce n'était pas avec lui que ça allait changer. Une nouvelle fois un souvenir la submergea

- Baa-chan, j'ai réussit, t'as vu, maintenant que j'y suis, je vais pouvoir le ramener, hein Baa-chan?

Bon dieu, même à un moment pareil il pensait encore à lui. Secouant la tête, elle se forçat à faire le vide, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de vagabonder dans ses souvenirs maintenant, la réunion qui arrivait déterminerait la suite de l'histoire.

Intermède:

Cher journal,

Ça y est tu peux être fier de moi, tu sais, je viens enfin de terminer les premières épreuves de l'examen chuunin, j'ai réussit toutes les épreuves. Bon je te concède qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi facile et que je n'aurais peut-être pas du autant me vanter. La première était une évaluation de chaque candidats avec un questionnaire et un temps impartit, je pence que c'était pour voir la capacité de résistance et de capacité de chaque ninja. L'examinateur, un vieux bougon tout cicatrisé, où je ne sais comment, disqualifiait tous ceux qui étaient pris en flagrant délit de triche, pourtant plus de la moitié de la salle à triché, chacun à leur manière soit. Même le glaçon l'a fait, je n'en reviens pas, tu imagine le grand génie Uchiwa à utilisé sa pupille pour se procuré les réponses. Sakura-chan, elle ne l'a pas fait, je le savais, elle est si intelligente que de toute manière elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, Sasuke à réellement triché et il en était tout fier, le grand garçon. Ah on a revu aussi celui contre lequel le glaçon s'était battu, ce garçon à la tunique verte plus que douteuse et aux gros sourcil, ben en fait, il fait parti d'une équipe de Konoha lui aussi.

Il a encore sauté au cou de Sakura-chan, il était temps qu'elle se soit trouvé quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à elle, elle va peut-être enfin finir par ouvrir les yeux et laissé le glaçon tranquille.

Mais je ne compte pas trop là-dessus, elle ne voit rien d'autre que son Saaasuke-kun, ça la perdra.

Pour la deuxième, on a eu une folle furieuse qui nous a conduit vers la forêt de la mort,au début ça m'a bien fait rigoler mais après quand on est rentrés à l'intérieur, j'ai eu la chaire de poule, quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver, quelque chose de vraiment mauvais, j'ai voulu les prévenir mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté et puis faire demi tour c'était lui donner raison et ça je ne voulais pas, je suis peut-être un monstre, mais je refuse d'être un lâche.

C'est hors de question, un ninja qui veut atteindre le poste de Hokage ne peut pas se permettre d'être lâche.

Alors j'ai continué mais je lui ais demandé de bien surveiller les alentours. En fait, pour un monstre réputé sanguinaire, il est gentil, on dirait une maman qui veille sur ses petits, bon façon mère poule d'accord, mais jamais personne n'avait encore fait ça pour moi à part peut-être Iruka. Je vais arrêter de parler de lui (je parle de Kyuu-chan, hein, pask' avec toi on sait jamais), apparemment ça le gêne qu'on dise des choses gentilles à son sujet, après il devient bougon et il boude pendant des heures,tient qu'est ce que je disais. Pourtant, à chaque fois que j'ai une blessure, il s'occupe de la soigner; à chaque fois que je me sens mal, il essaye de me réconforter comme il peut. Des fois avec un peu de recul, je me met à rire en y repensant, Un énorme renard rouge au chakra meurtrier qui essaye de réconforter un enfant aussi maladroitement que peut l'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine est vraiment risible, il ressemble tellement à un grand pataud que mes larmes cessent immédiatement devant ce spectacle attendrissant. Et voilà, là tu vois je te jure qu'il rougit, ah non maintenant il se cache et bougonne quelque chose, je n'arrive pas à bien l'entendre, ah il dit que je n'ais pas à me montrer si niais, et qu'il est un grand démon sanguinaire, et qu'il peut tuer n'importe qui, n'importe quand juste pour le plaisir.

En fait je crois qu'a lui non plus on ne lui a jamais fait beaucoup de câlin, on n'a pas dû non plus lui dire souvent qu'on l'aimait. Ah ça y est il est cuit XD. Bah, pourquoi y m'engueule maintenant, ah ayez un renard démoniaque en vous je vous jure, on lui dit qu'on l'aime et y vous engueule. Bah si je boude, pis voilà t'avais qu'à pas me crier dessus c'est pas sympa. Non, me demander pardon n'est pas suffisant, pis j'fais mon gamin si je veux d'abord. Baka. Gamin. Baka. Mais oui c'est ça tu es le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus méchant, le plus démoniaque, et cetera et cetera. N'empêche que je t'aime bien aussi quand t'es gentil.

Oh mince j'ai plus le temps y faut que j'aille voir le nouveau senseï que m'as donné l'Hokage. J'espère que ça ne sera pas l 'espèce de pervers à lunette noire. J'espère vraiment. Mais bon avec ma chance légendaire, et puis qui voudrait enseigner au monstre, hein, je suis même pas sûr qu'ils le feront aussi bien que Kakashi senseï, mais bon c'est vrai qu le glaçon est meilleur que moi.

Fin intermède

POV SAKURA

C'en était presque désespérant, elle savait qu'il entendait tout, et pourtant cette tête de mule s 'enfermait chaque jour un peu plus profond dans le trou qu'il creusait. Si Kyuubi n'était pas en lui, il serait certainement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Et elle comme une idiote elle était là à se ronger les sangs pour lui, pourtant elle s'était promis de devenir plus forte, elle l'était devenue mais pas assez apparemment…

Naruto avait changé, oh bien sûr des petits changements mais le fait était là depuis qu'il l'avait revu il avait changé et pas qu'en bien. Le côté Kyuubi s'était affirmé en lui, le rendant plus sauvage, plus démoniaque. Lors des rares missions qu'ils effectuaient ensembles elle avait bien remarqué q'il était plus enclin à faire couler du sang qu'avant, il n'hésitait ni à tuer ni à torturer. Il perdait ses sourires, ses sourires d'avant qui étaient aussi lumineux que le soleil, ses yeux aussi ne brillaient plus. Quelque pat elle se disait que c'était un mal pour un bien, oui c'est ça un mal pour un bien, la peur de le voir devenir un tyran ou un monstre devenait chaque jour un peu plus présente, elle était sûre au moins maintenant il était en sécurité dans son antre, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que l'autre n'aurait pas à revenir ici et qu'elle y arriverait par elle-même, mais il en fallait pas se leurrer, elle le savait aussi bien même mieux que tout le monde.

Après tout n'était-ce pas elle qui les avait découvert avec Neji dans son lit. C'était la seule et unique fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans une colère aussi noire, a vrai dire c'était de sa faute, elle était entrée dans la maison du blond comme à son habitude par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui ne fermait pas bien, en l'entendant crier elle s'était figée et avait couru dans sa chambre la peur au ventre (oui, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de confondre, c'est bon on vas pas en faire tout un plat non plus).

Un sourire au lèvre, elle se dit qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, c'est sûr aussi que lui ouvrir la porte dégoulinant d'eau avec pour seul habit une serviette attachée au creux des reins n'aidait pas surtout quand c'était lui. Au début, elle n'avait pas cru Ino quand elle lui avait dit que le blond était devenu une pure bombe mais après l'avoir vu devant sa porte elle avait vite révisé son avis.

Depuis ce jour quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, elle savait que Naruto ne serait jamais à elle comme Sasuke, mais de lui ,elle en avait plus rien à faire, qu'il reste loin d'eux et tout irait bien, elle n'accepterais pas de perdre le blond face à lui, elle s'était promis de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour. Malheureusement pour elle Tsunade avait bien expliqué que sans lui il ne se réveillerait pas, qu'importe, il l'aidera juste à se réveiller et après il repartirais comme toujours, mais elle s'assurerait avant tout qu'il ne l'approcherait plus, a moins bien sûr que Tsunade ne lui interdise de quitter le village ce qui ne tarderait pas vu l'expression qu'elle avait arboré en la voyant réfléchir.

D'ailleurs, en reconnectant son cerveau cinq minutes sur la situation elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement Tsunade venait de confirmer son intuition et de lui interdire de se mettre en travers de la bonne marche de la mission. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire forcé, pour l'instant elle restait sur ses positions. D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers l'hôpital, pour raconter sa journée au blond. Arrivée devant la porte elle hésita un instant avant de frapper et d'entrer doucement dans la pièce blanche. Neji ainsi que Shikmaru le veillait, ils avaient établit un roulement ne laissant jamais le bond seul pendant les heures de visites. Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs terminées depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient encore ici. Retenant un soupir de déception en se disant qu'après tout, elle pourrait toujours lui parler après, elle s'approcha avec un petit sourire dans l'intention de les mettre au courant.

- Tsunade-sama viens de m'annoncer que Sasuke serait libre de ses gestes et qu'il serait même probablement réhabilité ninja de Konoha si il réussit à réveiller Naruto. On ne peut pas laissé faire ça, si il est réintégré Naruto vas…

- Oui.

- Et ça ne vous fait rien ? Naruto vas souffrir et vous vous êtes d'accord, vous n'êtes que des égoïstes. Si il reste il vas se l'accaparer et l'enfermer, et moi….

- Arrêtes ça Sakura, tu sais très bien que Naruto ne sera jamais avec toi. Alors ne vas pas gâché la seule chance qu'on a de le revoir en vie par ton égoïsme.

- Il a raison Sakura, si il le faut on te tiendra à l'écart et là, tu ne le reverras vraiment plus. On ne te laisseras pas lui faire du mal.

Éberlué elle recula de quelques pas, leur voix venaient de claquer dans l'air, aussi froide que remplies d'avertissements. Ils ne prenaient ce ton là que pour lui, on aurait dit deux pères voulant protéger à tout prix leur enfant.

- Sa Sasuke…

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent d'un bloc à la vue d'un Naruto remuant doucement dans son lit.

- …Vite…Sasu…ke.

- Il arrive, bientôt on pourra à nouveau revoir ses sourires.

Shikamaru acquiesça avec un regard doux envers Neji, lui prenant sa main dans la sienne en la serrant doucement en un geste de réconfort.

A ce moment quelque chose fit tilt dans l'esprit de Sakura et elle comprit enfin la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ils veillaient sur le blond comme un parent le ferait, une famille voilà ce qu'ils formaient, et elle savait qu'ils étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autres et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à mettre leur menace à exécution pour ce qu'ils pensaient être le bien être du blond.

Elle devait donc se résigner et attendre le moment propice. De toute façon il serait à elle, enfermé dans son monde elle en voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et pour elle le blond serait à elle, c'en était tellement évident que ça lui en crevait les yeux. Quand il saurait qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps et qu'elle était restée à ses côtés du début à la fin même quand les deux l'avaient menacé, il lui sauterait au cou et il l'embrasserait passionnément et l'autre n'aurait plus qu'a partir loin d'eux. Elle le garderait à elle toute seule et il l'aimerait tellement qu'il ne resterait qu'avec elle seule, laissant tomber tous les autres, ne voyant qu'elle. Perdu dans sa rêverie, elle n'entendit pas le haut parleur l'appelant pour une consultation urgente. Il fallut que Neji se lève et aille la secouer en lui disant qu'on l'appelait et qu'elle avait du travail. Elle le regarda un moment sans le voir puis secoua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place, puis tout en remerciant Neji, elle s'avança vers le lit où elle posa un bisous sur la jour du blond. Elle lui murmura qu'elle viendrait le voir ce soir après avoir finit son tour de garde. Elle sortit avec un grand sourire aux deux autres, elle se sentait véritablement de trop. Elle se promit de tout faire pour casser cette ambiance après avoir fait comprendre à l'autre qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu ici et que Naruto n'avait plus besoin de lui, elle l'éloignerait de ces deux là, leur relation n'était pas saine. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durée et c'était à elle de la démêlé pour le bien-être futur du blond. Sakura ferma la porte avec un petit sourire peu avenant, dès qu'elle pourrait elle passerait voir la réceptionniste pour lui donner l'ordre de ne plus les laisser entrer dans sa chambre, et au pire si ils ne voulaient pas se plier aux ordres ils se feraient expédier vite fait bien fait, elle ne laisserait plus personne l'approcher, il ne serait plus qu'a elle et tout ira mieux.

Fin POV Sakura

Dans la pièce redevenu silencieuse une voix froide retentie

- Elle avait raison…

- Oui, on va devoir le mettre en place.

Intermède

Cher journal,

Peut-être devrais-je te donner un nom, tout le monde le fait après tout non? Hmm, j'y

réfléchirais plus tard.

Ça y est, j'ai réussit mon passage à l'Anbu. Bon ça n'as pas été facile mais je me suis bien amusé quand même. Kyuu c'est invité quand on a recroisé le vieux pervers, c'est bizarre quand même depuis que je suis parti je ne l'avais plus revu, je croyais que si je le croisait quelque part tout recommencerais comme avant. Tu sais, je pense vraiment que quelque part il avait raison sur au moins une chose, je suis faible, vraiment faible et ça m'écoeure.

Toi aussi tu ne me crois pas? Tu veux une preuve? Ben j'en ai une toute fraîche, je me suis légèrement laissé aller pendant ma dernière mission, je les ai tous tués (les méchants hein). Non, en fait, je les ai pas tués, je me suis amusé avec eux, remarque comme défouloir c'était parfait, après je me suis senti revigoré et tout neuf.

Quand je m'en suit rendu compte je n'ai qu'une seule réaction, un rire de pure joie, Kyuu était tout content, il dit que je lui ressemble de plus en plus, et que si il avait des enfants, ils seraient exactement comme moi. C'est drôle en entendant ça j'ai pleuré, je te jure que j'ai vraiment pleuré, comme un gosse qui vient de retrouvé ses parents après s'être perdu. Franchement, je ne pensais pas ressentir ça un jour. Je m'étais habitué, réellement habitué à rentrer dans un appartement vide le soir où seul l'écho résonne au je suis rentré traditionnel, à passer le jour de l'an tout seul, à ne plus espéré. Remarque avec le temps j'étais sûr de trouver quelqu'un et de mettre un peu de vie dans ce sinistre appartement où d'en trouver un autre, mais finalement, tout n'est qu'une question d'habitude, je me suis habitué à la solitude à cette sensation d'être sale, Oh Kyuu râle, il dit que c'est les autres qui sont cons pask'on peut pas faire autrement que d'aimer un gamin comme moi.

Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai comment peut on aimer un monstre, comment peut-on m'aimer après tout j'ai bien réussit l'exploit de le faire fuir. je ne peux rien y faire, je n'arrives pas à retrouver le sourire même mes yeux sont vides. Mon masque se fissure, ce n'est vraiment pas bon, je ne peut pas perdre le contrôle comme ça sinon il aura, ils auront gagner. Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est d'éviter tout contact superflu. On verra bien ce que ça donnera…

Cher Journal,

Finalement, j'ai renoncé à te chercher un nom, trop fatiguant.

J'ai finalement mis en pratique ma résolution ça a l'air de bien marché je peux au moins gardé mon masque sans que les autres ne se doutent de quelque chose. Je rentre tout juste d'une mission. De rang A s'il te plait. Oui, je sais j'ai grandit, snif, où est passé ma jeunesse…

Mais je crois que je me suis un peu trop laissé aller. On devait retrouvé un parchemin et le jeune homme qu'ils avaient pris en otage. L'intitulé indiquait: _prise d'otage classique, sans grande difficulté, groupe de mercenaire niveau moyen. Risque de devoir sortie du territoire. _Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal en somme, le seul hic étant de ne pas nous faire repéré par les autres nations. Bref, je suis parti avec Shika à l'aube en promettant à Neji de le lui ramené entier et de ne pas trop faire de folie, enfin de ne pas faire de folies de nos corps, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais je sentais que la mission n'allait pas être du calme plat qu'il l'imaginait, alors j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas engager ma parole, futé hein (futé n'est-ce pas? Moi je trouve aussi).

Et j'avais raison, de toute façon j'ai toujours raison alors une fois de plus ou de moins… Il s'est avéré que cette bande de mercenaire assez idiot pour laisser derrière eux des traces aussi visibles qu'un éléphant étaient des survivants d'Oto. Du coup je me suis lâché un petit peu, enfin, j'ai carrément laissé sortir Kyuu mais c'était pas une grosse perte. Même pas capable de faire preuve d'un peu de respect devant ma supériorité, où vas le monde je te le demande !? En tout cas Shika est resté vert pas mal de temps et il arrêtait pas de me regarder par en dessous, j'ai quand même du y aller un peu fort! Mais j'avais bien besoin de me changer les idées, et quoi mieux qu'un bon combat pour oublier ses soucis, c'est le truc qui marche à tout les coups, hi hi, …

Il me manque terriblement, je ne sais pas si je vais encore pouvoir tenir longtemps mon masque se fissure de plus en plus et je n'ai ni le courage ni l'envie d'en refaire un deuxième je préfère m'endormir et ne plus me réveiller si il n'est pas là, à mes côtés.

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui je me suis fait secoué les puces comme dit Kyuu par Sakura. Et franchement, je crois que cette fois-ci je vais finir par l'éventrer sur la place publique. Non mais, de quel droit elle se mêle de ma vie privée celle là? Je venais de me réveiller d'une nuit particulièrement agitée avec des jumeaux (t'as vu comme j'innove en ce moment).

Hmm, vraiment mémorable, j'ai pris un de ces pieds, faudra que je recommence…

Enfin, bref, je venais de sortir de ma douche, une serviette autour des reins près à remettre ça avant de les laisser partir. Et là devine qui je vois dans ma chambre entrain de les foutre dehors, .RA. Ah ça y est ça me reprends, je crois que je vais vraiment la tuer. Gentiment, je lui demande de seul droit elle ose mettre mes invités dehors, et quand elle me réponds en hurlant qu'il ne reviendra pas et surtout pas pour moi je vois rouge, comment peut-elle me dire ça? C'est là que je capte son regard un peu trop posé sur ma personne. Tu sais j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle avait compris la première fois, mais apparemment non, elle est vraiment lourde. Seule solution pour qu'elle capte, je lui expliqué que je me suis tapé presque la moitié des mâles de Konoha (ouais la moitié pask' les autres y sont pas beau si y zont pas des cheveux et des yeux noirs avec la peau à peu près blanche) et que jamais je ne sortirais avec elle de mon plein grès, ou, non. J'espère qu'elle aura compris, mais je crois que je vais quand même allé en parler à Baa-chan parce qu'elle a quand même foutu les jumeaux à la porte en leur hurlant que les gens anormaux devaient rester entre eux et ne pas polluer les autres.

_Fin intermède._

Sasuke avait eu vent d'une étrange rumeur et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'un côté, elle devait être relativement vraie. Sa source était fiable à 90%. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'y refusait. Ce petit con ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir fait ça, il avait promis de l'attendre sur cette colline, là où pour la première fois de sa vie il avait vu un ange.

Flash-back

Le jour commençait à se lever et il allait devoir partir. Il tourna son visage vers l'homme qui reposait, contre le tronc, assis par terre s'émerveillant comme un gamin du lever de soleil.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique.

- …

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le soleil se levait même après une bataille comme celle-ci…

- …

Non décidément ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il comprendrait Naruto. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais fut stupéfait de voir la capacité de naïveté qu'avait le blond malgré sa vie. Il lui lança un micro sourire se préparant à partir avant l'arrivée des questions embarrassantes, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer à Konoha, ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise, un léger vent venait jouer dans ses cheveux, les faisant flotter autour de sa tête, construisant une auréole dorée, semblable à de l'or illuminés par les premiers rayons du jour. Malgré le sang qui le maculait, malgré la tristesse et le vide dans ses yeux, il le trouva beau. Tellement beau qu'il aurait pu mourir sur place, il avait croisé le regard d'un ange…

- Promet-moi que tu reviendra.

Inquiet face au ton désespéré, il retourna son attention sur le visage du blond et fut choqué par l'air de tristesse qu'il abordait. D'habitude Naruto était toujours optimiste.

- Tu sais je ne tiendrait pas encore bien longtemps, alors pars finir ce qu'il te reste à faire et revient vite, pasque ça devient de plus en plus dur de le maintenir en place.

Et avant que Sasuke ait pu répondre quoi que soit, il s'était endormit. Et encore une fois, il fut soufflé par la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux, à nouveau, un ange venait de lui faire grâce de sa présence. Les cheveux blonds s'étaient parés de reflets incandescents avec les premières lueurs du lever du soleil et voletait autour de sa silhouette, sa peau halée semblait brillée de milles feux, son torse se levait et s'abaissait doucement suivant le rythme de sa respiration. Le brun resta là sans pouvoir bouger pendant de longues minutes admirant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui et répondit d'une voix déterminée

- Je reviendrai avant que tu n'es le temps de te retourner.

Et il parti en laissant sa main glisser en une caresse fugace sur la joue du dormeur.

Fin du flash back.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait cessé de repenser à cette phrase, à vrai dire elle tournait tout le temps en boucle dans sa tête _ça devient de plus en plus dur de le maintenir en place, _il n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto aurait recours à ce subterfuge. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait même jamais envisagé. Normalement, il n'y avait que lui à jouer double jeu, c'est-ce qu'il avait toujours ressentit. Naruto n'était pas assez froid pour arriver à jouer aussi bien…….

Mais peut être qu'il cachait bien son jeux. Dans ce cas là, les pièces se mettaient en place, mais il refusait toujours cette situation. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible, cet idiot ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir.

Pas maintenant.

Non, pas maintenant.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et pris sa tête entre ses mains et derrière ses paupières closes des images tournaient en boucles. Naruto sur le ponton accroché à la rambarde le regardant avec un sourire doux, Naruto à 12 ans et leur premier baiser forcé, Naruto pendant l'épreuve des chuunins, Naruto contre Haku, Naruto endormit contre l'arbre. _Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps…Reviens vite. _Un gémissement de désespoir franchit le mur de ses lèvres closes. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Pas maintenant qu'il revenait.

Ne prenant pas garde à ses blessures, il décapita l'homme à terre devant lui invoqua un parchemin mit la tête dedans, et le tendit, à un corbeau. C'est officiel, Sasuke était libre, il avait vengé son clan, ses parents, ses amis, son frère…

Maintenant, il pouvait s'occuper des vivants, ou plutôt du vivant. Car il savait que s'il advenait qu'il mourait alors il l'accompagnerait. Parce qu'il n'aurait plus rien sur cette terre, plus de but, plus de personne chère, plus rien. Il préférait encore la voie de la lâcheté plutôt que de vivre ça.

Bandant ces muscles et censurant la douleur il se mit en route, si vite qu'un nuage de terre s'éleva derrière lui et que les oiseau s'envolèrent.

Cinq secondes après il ne restait plus qu'un corps mutilé sans vie et sans tête sur le sol. L'avant dernier des Uchiwa était mort, Madara Uchiwa avait succomber à son combat contre son filleul, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Celui-ci courrait à en perdre haleine pour rejoindre son blond, sa blessure sur sa cuisse gauche ne semblait très profonde mais suintait de sang, mais celle sur son flanc était beaucoup plus préoccupante, le sang s'écoulait à flot, et il du s'arrêter pour se prodiguer les premiers soins et se faire un bandage sous peine de ne pas arriver entier à Konoha.

- Putain de merde, fais chier. Ça va encore me mettre en retard. Saloperie de blessure.

Maintenant qu'il avait refermé une porte, une autre s'était ouverte, une qui promettait un avenir. Non, pas un avenir radieux, Sasuke rigola à cette remarque, Naruto aurait sûrement acquiescé avec frénésie à cette remarque. Mais pour lui cet avenir lui promettait son lot de joie et de problème, une véritable vie, pas un simulacre de survie dans lequel il fallait toujours se battre pour garder la tête proche de la lumière. Il était pressé, tellement impatient, de pouvoir accédé à cette porte, alors, il augmenta encore la cadence pour arriver plus vite. Plus il se rapprochait plus l'impatience grandissait, il pouvait voir la porte s'entrebâillée pour laisser entrer le soleil dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait.

Un air de satisfaction passa sur son visage, il n'y avait quand pas à dire, il avait été un vrai génie en fixant le lieu du combat à une heure de marche de Konoha. Ça y est, il y était, il savait qu'il serait au chevet de Naruto dans moins de 20mn. Les gardes ne sentirent qu'un léger coup de vent quand il passa la porte, et il s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Naruto, en espérant que toute cette histoire ne soit pas vrai et qu'il soit là dans ce lieu, vivant et souriant comme avant. Il sauta sur le toit et descendit jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre qui ne fermait jamais très bien et qu'il crocheta. Il huma l'air avec espoir, mais ne ressentit ni l'odeur, ni la présence du blond. Il s'aprétait sortir quand la douce voie de Sakura le fit se retourner(heu, ironie ici hein).

- Fais vite, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

- Com COMMENT OSES TU? Sais-tu ce que tu lui as fait? A cause de toi il ne sourit plus, il ne vit plus, il n'est plus qu'une pute qui se tape des hommes….

Avoir le frisson de dégoût qui l'a parcouru, il se prépara au combat.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ?? Espèce d'hypocrite, TU NE L'APPROCHERA PLUS.

Elle se jeta sur lui, prépara un poing armé de chakra, mais fut projeté a terre avant de pouvoir l'approcher.

- Ne me prend pas pour quelqu'un à ta hauteur Sakura.

Elle essaya de relever, mais il s'accroupi devant elle et se siffla vers son oreille

- Maintenant, on vas mettre les choses au clair toi et moi. Il est à moi, à moi et à moi seul…

- NON, Il est à moi, c'est moi qui était avec lui quand tu es parti c'est moi qui ait vu ses peurs, sa transformation en un zombie. Tout ça à cause de TOI. Je prendrai soin de lui et si il le faut je l'enfermerai loin de vous, et on sera seul et il m'aimera. Mais avant ça, il te tuera, et après je l'aurai.

Ses poings se serrèrent, comment osait-elle tenir de tels propos? Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne. Une aura noire tourbillonnait autour de lui chargé d'une odeur de mort, sa voix devint glaciale et il la souleva par le coup

- Suffit, il est à moi. Approche le, pose un seul regard sur lui, ose même respirer le même air que lui et je te tue. D'une mort tellement lente et douloureuse que tu deviendra folle avant même que j'en ai finie avec toi.

Elle trembla, elle n'avait jamais vu de démon, mais l'homme qui se tenait devant elle en avait tout les attributs. Sa peur augmenta en même temps que l'aura de plus en plus noire de Sasuke, mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Alors, quand il la relâcha et qu'il sortit dans la rue, elle se jeta sur lui arme au poing pour le tuer. Elle ne le laisserait pas détruire son rêve. Elle voulait Naruto et elle l'aurait, qu'importe sa santé, son bonheur, tant qu'elle était heureuse, il le serait aussi. Et c'était non négociable.

Elle ne vit pas la main de Sasuke arrivé, elle tomba sur le sol, inanimée, morte.

Il se tourna vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé au son du hurlement _MEURT_ qu'avait poussé Sakura en se jetant sur lui

- Ou est Naruto?

Un instant de flottement apparu dans l'assemblé avant qu'un jeune sorte du groupe

- A l'hôpital mais faite vite.

Il sauta sur le toit et parti en courant, il y arriva deux minutes plus tard, il entra comme une furie.

- Monsieur. Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne courez pas vous êtes dans un hôpital.

Sasuke grogna, elle lui faisait perdre du temps, il était là, tout proche. Il le sentait.

Impatient, il grogna à nouveau alors que l'infirmière essayait vainement de l'emmener vers la sortie et se mis en position d'attaque. Il fallait qu'elle le lâche avant qu'il ne s'énerve vraiment, ne savait-elle pas qui il était et pour qui il était là?

- Ah Hyuuga-san, vous tomber bien. Pouvez-vous l'emmener dehors?

- Je m'en occupe. Sasuke. SASUKE.

Il le secoua pour le sortir de sa transe, le brun était tellement occupé à essayer de ressentir le chakra de son blond qu'il ne sentit même pas qu'on l'emmenait quelque part.

- OI, SASUKE!

Ce fut ce cri qui le sortit de sa léthargie

- Hyuuga?

- Je t'emmène vers lui, viens.

Il firent quelque pas avant que Neji reprenne la parole

- Fais le souffrir ne serait-ce encore une fois et je te tuerais Uchiwa.

- Je sais. Il ne lui arrivera plus rien maintenant, j'y veillerais.

Sa foulée s'agrandit inconsciemment en même temps que l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Neji s'arrêta et s'effaça pour le laisser rentré. Il fit un arrêt, il avait peur, et si il était mort, et si il ne se réveillait pas, et si il ne voulait plus de lui?

Le cœur battant, il prit une grande inspiration et posa un pied dans la pièce, puis tout s'accéléra et il se jeta au chevet de Naruto. Son cœur battait tellement vite, qu'il se demandait si il n'allait pas le lâcher comme un traître. D'une voie mal assuré et d'une caresse sur sa joue, il lui parla, lui expliqua toute son histoire, tout son périple.

- Je suis là maintenant amour, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué. Il y a encore plein de chose que je veux te dire. Oh oui. Plein de chose, mais je veux te les dire de vive voie et que tu les entendent. Si tu savais combien je t'aime amour, maintenant on sera rien que tout les deux et plus rien en nous séparera. C'est une promesse mon ange, mais pour ça il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. Ouvre les eux, regarde moi amour. Et tu verras que je ne ment pas. Je t'attends. Viens.

Sourire

Bonheur

Amour

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et doucement, tout doucement, ils s'ouvrirent sur le monde avec un sourire aussi resplendissant que le soleil. Son regard ne capta qu'une seule et unique chose la présence de la personne qu'il désirait la plus au monde. Enfin il était là.

Bonheur

Amour

Larmes

T'avais raison le vieux, j'ai trouvé la réponse.

J'espère que tu es fier de moi. Le cercle est une suite n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire, le premier depuis des lustres vint fleurir se lèvres quand le blond se souleva pour venir prendre sa bouche.

_Le cercle est une suite._

Il était heureux.

Non,ils étaient heureux.

**END.**

**Voila c'était ma toute première fiction, soyez juste indulgent au niveau des fautes d'orthographes. Reviews quand même???**


End file.
